beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/Z – Episode 1: The Idle Dragon
The Idle Dragon is the first episode of the Beyblade: Zero Era side-story, Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/Z. Xiao Des returns to Bei-Ling and shocks the entire temple, causing Jun Lea to become furious with him. Plot The episode opens with a helicopter landing inside the Bei-Ling Temple square. The entire temple is waiting for the occupant in an orderly fashion with Master Jun Lea at the head, a disapproving expression on his face. Xiao Des exits the helicopter in an extravagant suit, golden wristwatch, and designer sunglasses. Jun sighs and shakes his head before beginning approaching Des, but halts when he sees Des stopping at the foot of the steps and turning to extend his hand to help another occupant down. Jun watches in shock as a young woman with dark hair accepts Des’ hand and exits the aircraft. She giggles and blushes as Des kisses her hand before she tiptoes to return him a kiss on the cheek. The Master’s eyes narrow as he waits for Des to approach him. Still holding hands, the couple approach and bow. Jun tells Des to follow him in a harsh tone. As he and Hikari rise, Jun stops her, telling them he wishes to speak to Des alone in the temple shrine before ordering a monk to show her to a guest room, whispering for them to keep her away from them. Master Jun Lea scolds Des for his delaying his return for months, his ridiculously materialistic appearance, and for bringing that girl back to the temple with such disgraceful behaviour. Des points out that he sent a message ahead of time alerting Jun of the change of plans and that he had received permission to travel the world with Hikari as an official WBBA guide. Jun interrupts and retorts that there was nothing official about the way they interacted, further rebuking the disgraceful displays of affection in front of all the temple. Des rolls his eyes and says it was just an innocent little kiss before getting whacked upside the head with Jun’s cane for his disrespectful indifference. As Des kneels in shock, Jun lectures him about his role as Emperor, about the responsibility and expectations that face him. The temple is counting on him to put their needs before his own in every situation, as it is his duty. He tells the young man that he is destined for greatness and should behave as such. Des quietly asks what if he doesn’t want that destiny - he never asked for it. Jun replies that he doesn’t have a choice in the matter, that Des was behaving like a petulant child and this was exactly why he never should have let Des leave the temple. Des stares at the ground, muttering that he’s far from a child. He reminds Jun that because he had left the temple, he had experienced more lifetimes than the master could possibly imagine. He had witnessed all of his past lives, their wisdom, their challenges, their pains, their triumphs, their failures, and it drove him near insane. Jun acknowledges that when Des had emerged from that experience Des had gained incalculable growth, only to spit in the face of it all by straying from those teachings, to become the weakling that kneels before him now all because of a stupid girl. Des’ head snaps up in a glare and he points out that without Hikari’s help, he would have lost his mind and his identity from that experience. Because of her he learned of his value as an individual. He refuses to believe that he is weaker for having her in her life and that if anything, she has made him into a stronger, more confident, wiser leader. Jun decries her words as blasphemy and lowers his voice to suggest that she has done nothing for Xiao Des but make him too arrogant and selfish to lead. Des stands up angrily, asking what Jun even knows about leading. He begins to shout about things that Jun had hidden from him, things that he had seen in his past lives. Jun and his predecessors had hidden the truth about the swords, about the existence and origin of the feud with the Zhou dynasty, and about how they had strayed far beyond what traditions had been written in the scrolls of the first Empress, using the fact of any information freely available is written in the dead language of Old Chinese as a way of keeping their own place in the temple. Jun raises his voice to argue that every change that has been made was in the interest of the Bei-Ling temple and that given time, Des would come to understand if he would put aside this foolishness. Having heard the commotion and snuck away from her escort, Hikari bursts into the room. Master Jun angrily yells that she had not been given permission to enter such a sacred portion of the temple reserved only for the future emperor and his master. Des declares that he no longer has a master. Jun is visibly hurt by this and his expression hardens as he turns to face Hikari and blames her for everything. Hikari starts to apologize, but Des cuts her off saying she hadn’t done anything wrong. If Master Jun wanted to blame someone, he should blame himself for going too far beyond what was originally intended and for keeping Des in the dark about their duty to the outside world all his life. Des says that in the 5 years that they have known each other, Kari has opened his eyes to so many possibilities he had never imagined and he was determined to marry her, if she’d have him. Hikari gasps as Des sheepishly pulls a golden ring with a sapphire and two diamonds from his pocket. He had intended to ask at a more romantic time and place, but since he had already blurted it out, he might as well propose now. She nods and is about to kiss her new fiance but Jun walks between the two and emphatically proclaims that he forbids it. He reminds them that as the head of the Xiao dynasty, and the reincarnated Emperor, Des cannot form such attachments. Hikari’s face falls and she says she isn’t worth ruining his destiny and pleads with Des to talk things out with Jun. The master says that he is willing to forgive all of Des’ insolence and help him become the emperor he was meant to be if Des apologizes and prohibits Hikari from ever returning to the temple. For a moment Des reflects on the offer but rather than apologizing, he pushes past Jun and wraps his arms around Hikari protectively and tells them that this is his decision. Jun growled that Des had lost his mind and has completely forgotten everything that he had ever been taught. He would cause the ruin of the whole temple if he continued down this path! Des assures Jun that he knows what he's doing, that he knows he can be a good leader with Hikari by his side. He promises that he’ll come back once Jun is ready to accept the path he has chosen and asks him to take care of the temple in his absence before escorting Hikari away. As Jun watches them leave, he swears to himself that he is more devoted to the temple than ever before, and willing to do whatever it takes to make Des understand.